Lay Your Hands On Me
by Cathain Nottingham
Summary: My take on why Sam and Daniel take off when Teal'c kisses Ishta (Episode Fic)
1. Lay Your Hands On Me

Title: Lay Your Hands On Me  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Season: Seven  
  
Spoilers: Season Seven "Birthright"  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of Stargate SG-1, just this plot.  
  
----------------------  
  
Tagline: Why do Sam and Daniel walk off at the end of "Birthright" when Teal'c is "seeing" Ishta off?  
  
"Aw geez don't you think that that is kind of coincidental?" Sam muttered as she and Daniel reached the hall.  
  
"I thought that you don't believe in coincidences." Daniel said, voice in a whisper.  
  
"I don't but still..." Sam trailed off, afraid of where the thought may go.  
  
"You don't think..." Daniel said realizing the thought Sam tried to forget.   
  
"That he saw?" Sam finished Daniel's sentence.  
  
"Well, yeah." Daniel whispered.  
  
"I don't see how he could have." Sam shook her head.  
  
"Yeah, yeah right." Daniel said quickly as if he was beginning to hyperventilate. "Maybe we should be more careful."  
  
"Why? We haven't done anything wrong." Sam asked.  
  
"Well that for one reason." Daniel answered pointing back to the Embarkation room.  
  
"Daniel?" Sam asked, now breathing just as heavy as him.  
  
"Yeah?" Daniel replied.  
  
"I want you so bad right now." Sam breathed as she turned to look Daniel right in the eye.  
  
"Oh God me too Sam, your lab or mine?" Daniel asked excitedly.  
  
"I've got one even better, Jack's office." Sam grinned.  
  
"Great, no one will ever find us." Daniel grinned as they stepped into the awaiting elevator.  
  
"Exactly." Sam said mischievously.  
  
----------------------  
  
"Did you ever think that maybe if we stopped pulling things like this in public that we would stop being so paranoid?" Daniel asked, rubbing his hand up and down Sam's arm.  
  
"And take the fun out of the relationship?" Sam asked grinning but decided to rephrase when she saw his face. "I mean the..."  
  
Daniel leaned in and kissed Sam, after a long while finally they broke apart and he grinned, "You're so adorable when you're flustered."   
  
"Are you sure you didn't give Teal'c some of his kissing techniques?" Sam breathed.  
  
Daniel widened his grin when suddenly the sound of a cardkey being swiped though the lock and Jack's voice ringing though the door filled the room, "Geez Teal'c way to get it on."  
  
"Oh God..." Sam breathed as she began groping for her shirt.  
  
"...It's Jack." Daniel finished Sam's sentence, to paralyzed with fear to find his pants. 


	2. Very Bad Things

Title: Very Bad Things  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Season: Seven  
  
Spoilers: None really, continuation of "Birthright"  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of Stargate SG-1, just this plot.  
  
----------------------  
  
"Daniel!" Sam hissed as she finally found her shirt and began pulling it on furiously.   
  
"Wha?" Daniel gasped as if coming out of a trance.  
  
Sam fell to his side nudging him as she slipped his pants onto his legs and up to his knees, "Come on!"  
  
Daniel wiggled the pants over his hips realizing that maybe, just maybe, they were going to be able to get by with the situation, "My shirt!"  
  
Both Daniel and Sam began searching for the tight black military issued shirt.  
  
"I found your jacket." Sam whispered.  
  
"Here!" Daniel said finding his shirt and pulling it on.  
  
Suddenly the room flooded with white light, trapping Sam and Daniel like deer caught in headlights.  
  
"I mean surprise the Hell out of me...Teal'c." Jack said as he flicked on the lights and saw Sam and Daniel standing behind his desk. Daniel went to say something but the white phone by the light switch suddenly rang and Jack immediately picked it up.  
  
"I'll be right there." Jack said hanging up the phone. He quickly glanced back at Sam and Daniel, "Danny..."  
  
"Yeah Jack." Daniel gulped.   
  
"Did you shrink your shirt again?" Jack asked.  
  
Daniel glanced down at his chest to discover that the black shirt he was currently donning barely covered his navel and looked like someone had painted it on him.  
  
"Yeah Jack, I did." Daniel said looking back at the graying colonel.  
  
"Well do us all a favor and put your jacket back on." Jack said turning on his heels. "Come on Teal'c, General Hammond wants to see us."  
  
Teal'c nodded as he closed the door, leaving Sam and Daniel alone again. Sam glanced at Daniel's shirt and laughed.  
  
"What?" Daniel asked.  
  
Sam lowered his jacket, which she had been holding to her chest, and Daniel found that her shirt was abnormally large.  
  
"I think you're wearing mine." Sam said while trying to stifle another laugh.  
  
Daniel pulled off his shirt and took the jacket from Sam. Slowly he pulled her shirt off too. Taking a moment to kiss her before putting her shirt on her and pulling on his own.  
  
"Do you think he thinks something?" Daniel asked as he and Sam walked towards the door.  
  
"Hard to tell, but I was rummaging though here last week so I think we're safe." Sam answered.  
  
Daniel kissed her quickly before he opened the door; "I'm never safe with you around."  
  
Sam gave him an odd look and he smiled, "That smile of yours makes me want to do very, very bad and dangerous things."  
  
Sam looked up into Daniel's blue eyes and smiled. 


End file.
